


Spirit

by Witchly



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: DemonOCs, Demons, Feels, Gay, Holywar, M/M, Multi, MyOCSpirit, New Ghoul, Other, Spirit - Freeform, Spirit Ghoul - Freeform, ghost (swedish band) - Freeform, lightvsdarkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchly/pseuds/Witchly
Summary: A long time ago, an elder had a vision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A story about my character Spirit! If you wish to know a little about him beforehand, please refer to one of my works titled "Luna", and you will find in the beginning of that little story I made a note and spoke a bit about him there. However! I'll be covering more of him in this story and will update as much as possible! Please enjoy and I'll try to keep up with Tria Prima Arcana, which I've taken a hiatus on writing, but will get back to in the near future!

A long time ago, an elder had a vision. And this vision had come to him in a dream. Of all the visions he ever had, this was one in which both foretold the future of the clergy, and of his own fate. His disciples, or more specifically known as Nameless Ghouls, would have another of their kind join them at their side under dark worship. He would be young and lost, but one possessing many skills of great benefit. The unholy congregation would soon learn that he would be a necessity amongst many things.

And who was this ghoul-to-be of such significance?

Only time would tell.

No precise image was granted to him or any information came to his knowledge. He was only given the vision of a man in matching ghoul attire, along with a vague happening of a ceremony. His background was unknown to him, as well as his identity. Yet one thing remained known and that was his clergy name.

Spirit.

-

“Brother,” the second eldest brother of the elder chided, pursing his lips, “it's not necessary to keep behind me anymore. It's a tiring job I must take full responsibility for. I've been preparing for this my whole life. Get some rest.”

The eldest brother smiled reassuringly at his second youngest, sitting down in the seat across from him. They lounged outside upon the balcony, which gave perfect view of the town surrounding them, along with their own personal view of their well tended garden in the courtyard. He lifted to his lips a glass filled with wine, letting the crimson liquid trickle down his throat. It was Barolo Chinato, an Italian favorite, as well as his, to have once in a blue moon. For a sweet man as him himself, oddly enough, he enjoyed bitter drinks the most. It was the end of the summer. And Papa Emeritus II, who shares his name with his eldest and youngest, recently had stepped up and taken over Papa Emeritus I’s position as the leader of satanic church. Papa Emeritus I, being the eldest, he still looked after the church and his brothers, as if he were still able to handle all the pressures and responsibility. It was a shameless habit that he could not rid of. He swore his dedication to his family and church regardless of his age and health. He was a man of hard work, passion, and compassion. He did not let someone work hard alone. And that was where he reminded his brother, despite his scolding of pushing too hard.

“I will rest when I'm dead.” Papa I chuckled, placing the glass down. “Right now, you, Emeritus, and the church are my priority. I am content enough living how I am.”

“You don't understand,” Papa II sighed, adjusting his mitre, “I appreciate everything you do, we all do, but it's no longer your job. We aren't children anymore. Emeritus and I, the nuns, and especially the ghouls can handle ourselves well enough. We’ve been in power for so long, all we can do is continue to expand. You'll be pushing yourself for no reason if you keep it up.”

Papa I chewed gently at his bottom lip. Should he have told him? Was it too soon? He just gave him a gentle chuckle in response and finished his wine, glancing out at the courtyard. A few nuns were watering the gardenias, which had remained quite healthy and kept its enthralling beauty throughout the spring and summer. He had made sure Sister Imperator treated them better, they always worked so diligently. While he believed discipline is good, he also believed training the girls to be nuns should come with great praise as well. Constant complaints and scolding does nothing other than destroy character, self-esteem, and hinder growth. That is what made him such an admired and strong leader. Papa I reached over and patted his younger brother’s shoulder, standing,

“I should get going, don't work yourself too hard when you get back to the office in a little while.” He coughed softly and covered his mouth. “I just remembered, Omega wanted to talk to me about the upcoming dinner we’re having with the council.”

Before Papa Emeritus II could remark to his brother and say that, ‘it should be you who shouldn't work yourself too hard’, his eldest brother was on his way. The second Emeritus shook his head and lifted his cup of coffee to drink, briefly watching his reflection in the steaming black liquid. Before he could take a sip, however, there were high pitched shrieks that came from inside. It startled the recently ordained dark pope, making him rush to the source alertly.

The sight before him was a sight he had never imagined to see.

Papa Emeritus I had fallen in the hall, passed out. A nun was beside him, anxious as one could be, thumb to his wrist. A few nuns stood around him, syncing in with immediate panic. Papa II’s eyes widened as knelt down to his eldest brother.

“What happened to him?” He inquired with tremor in his voice, demanding quick answers.

“He was walking past us and not even a few moments after the ‘hello ladies, how are you this lovely afternoon?’, he immediately collapsed! His pulse is there, but I believe he's exhausted, look at how pale he is-” She babbled on and on excitedly, deep concern in her expression.

“One of you, reach the medical wing right now. I'm too cautious to simply rely on what I believe this could be of.” His eyes narrowed at the tiny young brunette woman who bit at her nails, not noticing her bad habit. “ _Now_ Miss Francesca!”

The young woman whimpered out a soft and worried, ‘Yes Papa!’, with an added apology before rushing to the nearest telephone.

“God damn it, Emeritus. I specifically told you not to do so much at your age, and now you're making yourself sick.” He clicked his tongue irritably, smoothing out a wrinkle of the other’s shirt, hoping his brother would be alright.

_Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

Late nightly ritual has not been the same.

There was a certain dullness to each black mass, where it seemed to lack the _umph_ it once had. It did not seem enjoyable anymore. Papa Emeritus II could feel it in the atmosphere. The magical spark was gone. The thrill had gone flat. He wondered, how one mishap could heavily affect everyone and everything that happened afterwards. He could not say he underestimated it, for it was extremely significant to the church. He just… did not expect the weight of it, for lack of a better explanation. He could not help but blame himself. The youngest of the Emeritus’, Papa Emeritus III had tried to convince him otherwise, as he was in no control of their eldest brother’s actions, but the second eldest could not trust it enough. In his gut he felt it. The bleak reminder of how foolish he was being. The confidence he had, slowly diminished. Mass was the one thing he looked forward to at the end of the week, and yet, it was one the further plagued him with dread. His Unholiness finished the ritual with a final church hymn. The ghouls who altar served followed behind as he exited down the aisle while Air played the organ. Once it was over, attendees exited left and right, wishing the ghouls and Papa luck and strength for the eldest Emeritus.

 

-

 

“Edgar Allan Poe?”

The eldest Emeritus turned his head toward the source, placing his half opened book down in a good mannered fashion on his lap. It had been four months since the incident. It turned out Papa Emeritus I was ill with a complex heart condition and needed to rest around the clock with little movement.

“Yes,” he smiled, “can you guess the story?”

“The Fall of the House of Usher? It's your favorite.” The second Emeritus slipped off his mitre, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled a stool up close and sat down, paying full attention to the first.

“You know me so well.” The eldest patted his brother’s hands, which in contrast, were much tanner compared to Papa I’s, whose complexion had paled greatly with illness, along with the more noticeable wrinkles and veins. “You didn't have to come see me, didn't you just finish ritual? You always have a drink with the ghouls after mass, it’s tradition.”

Papa Emeritus II smiled weakly. “It wasn't of any dire significance to me. I can do without it for one weekend.”

“What entertainment am I providing you then?” Papa Emeritus I cocked his head slightly in curiosity.

“I enjoy your company, never think I don’t. I just don't talk a lot, you know that. I've never been the talker, like you and Emeritus.” The second eldest brother explained, referring to the eldest and youngest brother. “So even if I'm just listening, I'm most entertained by your presence.”

The eldest grinned at this. “I appreciate that very much, Emeritus. Thank you. It's not often I hear you say such _soft hearted_ things.” He teased, making the other blush in embarrassment. It was true, he was not one to often express his love for his family.

“You're absolutely right. I have not disturbed your reading time, have I?” Papa Emeritus II blinked, watching as raindrops begun to hit the left ajar window. He rose from his seat to shut it, preventing any more from water coming in. He then sat back down.

“Nonsense, I can read later on. How has your day been?” The eldest brother inquired, shifting in his bed.

The second eldest brother hesitated, not wanting to simply say it ‘dragged’, going into conversation of how his illness affected everyone else. “It went fine. Busy and tiring as usual, but fine. We’re having another dinner with the council next week.”

“Are we?”

“ _We_ are. _You_ are resting. It's just one of those meeting-type things again. I'm sure they'll understand your absence and I'll fill you in on what we’ve spoke upon.”

The eldest pouted and picked up his cup of tea that sat upon the nightstand, taking a sip. “It'll be no fun not being there with everyone.”

“Brother, you know the meetings are never fun anyhow. They're almost always work related. Emeritus doesn't even want to come.” He referred to the youngest brother. “And you know how sociable that bastard is.”

Papa Emeritus I laughed heartily, something he had not done is a while, despite his usual cheerful demeanor. “Well then, yes, you're absolutely right. Perhaps I just like to work too much.”

“Yes and that is exactly why you need your rest.” Papa Emeritus II patted his shoulder gently. “What about you? How was your day? Was it better since the doctor prescribed you that new medication?”

The eldest brother nodded. “Somewhat. It’s made me sleepier. I recently took my second dosage for the day, so if I fall asleep on you anytime, I couldn't help it.”

Papa Emeritus II wanted to laugh at this, but had not. He grabbed his mitre off the nightstand and placed it on his head firmly. “I should probably leave then. I think it's best that you sleep when you can. You have insomnia and that doesn’t help the condition get any better, especially trying to fight sleep.”

“So motherly, alright.” Papa Emeritus I chuckled softly, wincing softly at the booming sound of thunder outside. “Quite the storm out there.”

“Indeed, I heard it would be going on throughout the night, but I'm sure it won’t affect your sleep. I have to go talk to the nuns about dinner with the council before it's too late and I'm sidetracked. You know where to call me, Emeritus, and the ghouls if needed.” Papa Emeritus II rubbed his shoulder. “Goodnight. Sleep well.”

“Alright, goodnight.” The eldest smiled, sinking into his bed, holding up the book to read again. He watched as his second youngest brother left the room.

  
-

 

_“Snow! It's been awhile since I’ve played in it!”_

_A familiar voice._

_“Aether-- ack!”_

_Laughter, heard everywhere. It was only moments before a visual of the happening came to sight. His young demonic disciples - the ghouls - playing like children amongst the mountains of snow in the courtyard. Earth was dumped into the pile of snow, legs kicking off snow to regain strength and get out. The others laughed at him. He remembered this. The Swedish Winter of 1962. He was young, 25 years old, fresh into priesthood, whereas his brothers, 15 years old, still studied in school until old enough to become one. He remembered observing the ghouls enjoy themselves. It was a strange sight, he also recalled. When he was given the ghouls be the Unholy Council, he figured he would be working with strict and emotionless demonic entity, not anticipating them to be carefree and friendly. While Air and Aether were the most mature, they were all equally mature when needed to be. It proved to him they really knew what they were doing. After all, they have been alive for thousands of years, serving under many different masters. He counted himself lucky to have such loyal servants, whom he considered as family the same as the sisters who raised him and his brothers._

_Yet… what was this?_

_Everything changed. Suddenly, it all became dark. It moved on to a sight of another winter. But when? Unknown. But the difference could be made out._

_It was morning._

_It was unlike anything he ever experienced._

_“Alpha!”_

_This voice… an unfamiliar one._

_There was a ghoul. The same from before. His face was covered by a silver mask, a mask he had never seen before. He laughed as the Fire Ghoul slammed him into the snow, chuckling. Aether rushed out behind along with Water, who was tripped by Air. Water cursed him out in Swedish, trying to get out of the deep snow. Earth crawled over to the unmoving ghoul, unfamiliar._

_“Spirit, are you okej?”_

_Spirit coughed and raised a thumbs up in confirmation. “Asshole, I think you got snow up my nose-”_

_Alpha snickered, along with the other ghouls, lending the smaller ghoul his hand, memorable with his broken heart tattoo. That was especially how you knew it was him behind the mask, aside from his obnoxiousness. “But did it kill you?”_

_“Don't even start.” The snowy ghoul grumbled, his caramel hand brushing away snow the fell into his eyes, taking his hand. He only then pulled him into the snow as well, making his clergy brethren laugh._

_Alpha growled._

_“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.” Spirit hummed._

_What was this? A memory he did not remember at all?_

_Or perhaps..._

_Another vision._

_Darkness took over, but laughter continued to ring through. He felt himself slipping on the edge, falling through time. There was something in his chest, aching, so much… pain._

_But-_

_  
Why did he also feel so much terror?_

...

“Papa! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't that great! I promise future ones will be better. ^^'

His nerves were shot.

Papa Emeritus I could not manage extreme stress well at that age, especially on his heart. He trembled as his heart thumped loudly, feeling the way the man in Tell-Tale Heart did, going mad. He could hear it pounding in his ears. He was absolutely white with dread. The nuns tried to snap him out of it, but he was lost. Their calls for his attention were drowned out by panic. He whimpered as he saw and heard things that were not there, mostly visions taking on his sight.

They called it… sleep paralysis. But there was more to it.

Eventually though, he was free from the clutches of his personal demons. The elder lied down, shakily breathing, watching silently as his brothers hurried into the room. He denied water or tea or anything that could calm him. He already felt like a burden enough. He just braved through it. Papa I blinked at their concerned expressions, frowning softly and shutting his eyes. He was the one who requested them to come. Guilt flooded the eldest Emeritus as he also observed how exhausted they presented. He did not realize what time it was or bothered to ask. But he assumed, due to how light the darkness appeared to be, that it was early morning. Nonetheless, it was vital they knew. The time was now.

“Emeritus, what's the matter?” Papa Emeritus II inquired to his elder brother. He was dressed in a casual robe, not that he felt the need to get dressed to see his brother so early that morning.

The third and youngest brother sat in a stool beside Papa Emeritus II, raking his fingers through his disheveled raven hair. He often did not let many see what he looked like when he got out of bed, not groomed up, yet as exception, he would look like hell all for his brother if needed.

The eldest glanced over at them and a moment, averted his attention away.

“There's been something I've been wanting to tell you both. It has been something that I've been holding onto throughout the year, and now is the right time to tell you.” He paused for a moment, biting at his lip. “I've been having visions… they all seem to somehow connect in a way, but sometimes they seem to not. The most seemingly significant and familiar one is… of a new ghoul, by the name of Spirit. I don't know too much of him, but in the near future, he will join the clergy.”

“How soon?” The youngest pursed his lips.

“I'm not sure.” But this statement was not 100% true. In a way he did know, but could not reveal. He could reveal what he felt was not harmful to the future. “This means, you must go and find him as according to this vision… today and tomorrow is the day to do it.”

“Right.” The second Emeritus gave a gentle nod. “Do you know his birth name?”

“...No. However, his accent is American from what I can remember… He is rather short man with caramel skin color and dark brown eyes. I can't recall hair color. I only remember what he looked like in ghoul vestment...” It was vague, but enough for the other two Papas to understand somewhat.

Papa Emeritus III raised a brow. “Why are you telling us this now?”

Papa Emeritus I sighed. “I can't say. I can't tell you many things, but… I can warn you of a day….”

“A day?” Papa Emeritus II inquired with a puzzled expression.

“There will be a day when darkness and light clash and you will need to be prepared.” A vague response indeed, hopefully this was not enough to change the future of the coming events already. “I cannot say when either.”

The second eldest brother furrowed his brows in utter bewilderment. “Alright… I'll have Aether and Fire take care of this… erm.. new ghoul.”

“The unholy council should keep records of any living human being, whether they go to Heaven or not. Have the boys see if they can find out more of him there. I apologize that I'm no help.” The first Emeritus closed his eyes.

“Brother, you have been plenty of help and I appreciate you telling us what you could.” Papa II reached over and rubbed his shoulder, which relaxed the eldest. “We will do what we can.”

The youngest brother nodded. “Emeritus is right. Don't apologize for doing what feels right. We understand the future isn't anything to play with.”

“Thank you both… I think I'm more relaxed now that you know.” Papa I spoke softly. “I apologize for waking you so early…”

With that, the eldest fell into a world of deep and tranquil slumber. The two men looked at one another and then to the medically trained nuns.

“Miss Antonia, make sure he's alright while we handle all of this.” Papa Emeritus II pressed his lips together. “If he has another episode, tell me straightaway.”

“Yes, Papa.” She bowed respectfully. The young woman turned to the elder who slept, sitting beside him vigilantly upon the stool. Antonia tucked her chocolate hair behind her ear, taking notice of how it begun to heavily snow outside. A blizzard? That was certainly unexpected. “Do not worry- I promise to fill you in on anything that happens.”

  
-

  
“So let me get this straight… we’ll have a new brother enter into the clergy but we have to find him?”

The Aether Ghoul seemed displeased and puzzled by the circumstances. The instructions Papa II gave him were odd. Never have they carried out an order from a vision. How was he even sure that this was no ordinary dream the elder had? It could not have been a vision. With all due respect, he believed there was no way an ordinary human as Papa Emeritus I could have such a power. Then again, he had not a right to question an order given by the Papas.

“Yes, exactly.”

“And of all people, I have to bring Alpha with me?” Omega deadpanned, dreading to work side by side with his obnoxious brother. That was the worst part. Why could it not have been Air? He was the most mature.

“Is it an issue?”

Omega could see the sternness of his expression. His eyes were dark with irritability. He has already been feeling drained and stressed lately. There was no point in arguing with his second ‘father’. He did not want to be disrespectful and childish.

“Of course not. I apologize.” He sighed. “So we’re going to visit the Unholy Council to look through records and see who we’re exactly trying to find?”

“Yes. Then you both will be going to America to search for him. That is when you both need to bring him back. But not immediately. In order for him to become a ghoul he must agree to become one.” Papa Emeritus II explained, adjusting his fedora. He always looked like another person without the vestment and mitre, along with his ritual makeup.

“Alpha, are you paying attention to what he's saying?” Omega looked to the Fire Ghoul, ocean blue eyes flickering with annoyance toward his brother, as he fumbled with his grucifix. “Alpha!”

The Fire Ghoul blinked out of his blanked out state, looking up to his brother and Papa. He nodded slowly. Obviously, he was not, and Omega knew that. “Ja, of course!”

That really reassured them.

Omega rolled his eyes. “Be sure that you can count on… u-s… you know what, just count on me. Please. It’s guaranteed.” He fixed his black mask, though a worried expression lay behind it.

“Just, get to work. If there's any trouble, contact me.” The second Emeritus wrapped his arms behind his back, turning away from them with his typical scowl.

 

The two ghouls teleported to the realm of the Unholy Council. In mere seconds, they had arrived outside the door of the room where the members usually were. Omega raised his hand and knocked hard onto the tall, black door. He glanced around at the different hooded monks whose uniforms were quite similar to the ghouls’. A slit within the door appeared and eyes peeked out, observing.

“Who visits the council at this time? State your identity and reason of being here. ” The voice inquired.

“Aether and Fire, ghouls of Papa Emeritus II. We’ve been sent here on a task, under his orders, to obtain information about someone who is to join our clergy in near future. Is it possible that we can?” The Aether Ghoul placed his hands behind his back.

“Yes, of course. Come in.” The slit closed and the door opened.

Omega and Alpha walked inside as a trial was taking place. The man behind the door was a deathly pale demon named Fev. He is one of the oldest of the council members. He wore a black velvet robe and black eyes, leaning against the walls. Alpha closed the door.

“Often, you make an appointment if you need something. You know we’re usually held up with different cases throughout the day.” Fev explained.

“We apologize if this is an inconvenience, we don't mean to disrupt anything. Papa explained that the eldest Papa had a vision and we’re only taking orders. I would think this is urgent and can't be put on hold. We don't know who exactly this man is, but he's supposedly coming to the church, but we don't know when exactly. All we know is that he's American. I know that can mean anyone, but these files can probably help find out his real identity… we just know him Spirit. There should be something.” Omega chewed at his lip, glancing at the woman sobbing hysterically in front of the other members. She looked pitiful.

“What happened to her?” Alpha snorted. “It's like a soap opera in here.”

“Yes, we get those sometimes. One of the high level angels of God, another reject. She’ll be fine.” He grunted. Fev glanced back at Omega. “It's not a major inconvenience, we just prefer to have an early notice on these things so we’re prepared. Come with me.”

Fev led them into a room in the back, holding numerous amounts of sacred information of the living, vital to the council. The ghouls waited beside Fev as he leaned against one of the many cabinets, sorted by the date born and alphabetical order. “Did Papa specify any other characteristics of this man?”

“Um… not much that would help. Can you try just looking under ‘Spirit’? I would think that is his clergy name and not his birth name.”

“I suppose that will suffice with the search. Let's see…” Fev skimmed through the S section, looking through pages of a reasonable age. “If I do find something, how would you know for sure it's the correct person?”

“That's a good question, actually… perhaps we've been relying on inner gut feeling to tell us so. Silly, I know.”

“It's not. Sometimes gut feeling can be reliant. Unfortunately, however… I haven't been able to find anything related to Spirit yet. Perhaps it's because he hasn't entered the clergy yet. I didn't think the eldest Emeritus could have visions… that's new. Whatever he is seeing cannot be seen by others, so it'll be a lot harder to find who you're looking for. You need to speak with the seer of our council. She is currently in the trial but perhaps I can take her place while she works with you.” The demon pursed his lips, glancing out. “Wait here for a moment.”

The ghouls patiently waited as Fev left them briefly. After a couple minutes, a demon woman joined them, greeting them. She wore a soft expression. She was one of the newer council members, replacing the old seer, who retired. She had obsidian black skin, pure ivory hair about hidden within her hood, and pupiless, blank eyes, in addition to third one on her forehead, that had a pupil and deep violet pigment to it. She wore a long, black robe as the others.

“I know why you're here. And I know who you're looking for.” Her smile was captivating, but also held great mystery. “My name is Siare. I have already foreseen your arrival, Aether and Fire. The man you're looking for is indeed real. The eldest Papa has received these visions as a message from the Master, our dear, beloved Dark and Unholy Father. The young man you seek is Lucian Gomez, shortened. He has a middle name, but that is his first and last name he often goes by… here,” she slipped out a file from in between her bosoms within her robe, handing it to Omega, “there is all the information you need.”

Omega blinked and saw a film-like, moving photo, showing from when Lucian was a baby to current age. Alpha's eyes were affixed on the files as well, specifically falling to his current picture. “Born in Manhattan… currently lives in the Bronx area of New York…” he skimmed through information. “...He attends an interesting creative university, 20 years old... He works part-time at a music store and sometimes visits a botánica named ‘Brujería’, which is near where he lives… he's a Puerto Rican with light brown skin and dark brown eyes, and thick curly black hair… he seems very much into the goth subculture by how he dresses… shouldn't be very hard to find him now, we have a lot more specifics to work with than what we had before.”

“You'll find him. I’ve seen it.” She took the file once Omega finished, winking knowingly. “Good day, boys.”

The ghouls thanked her kindly and observed her as she left.

This was it.

Lucian; Spirit.

He would be the clergy’s soon.


End file.
